


Stand Tall, Love

by SocialDisease609



Series: Same Universe [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, aftermath of Saturday Love, not really - Freeform, sexting kinda, there's no problem the right cupcake can't fix!, veronica is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDisease609/pseuds/SocialDisease609
Summary: Follow-up to Saturday Love.  Veronica goes to the Coopers, escorted by Hermione, to apologize to the Coopers (more specifically Alice) for getting nailed by Betty under their roof lol





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just an fyi, my Beronica fics will always be them being of age. I didn't specify in "Saturday Love" simply because I got caught up in wanting to be descriptive with other things I forgot to mention their age, even though I actually planned to. I am vehement about reminding the readers of their age in this companion piece to make up for that. I would like to hope it would be obvious since Veronica did purchase a sex toy, which you cannot do unless you are 18, but who knows, some people don't know how to translate implications, so I was more blunt about it here.
> 
> ALSO, I will be writing more Beronica fics, but they will be all taking place under "the same universe". Each one-shot in this series will be the same timeline, albeit just out of order... if that makes sense. 
> 
> Enjoy! Please leave comments, they give me fuel to write more fics! ;)

                It was only a couple more hours, after Alice had caught Betty and Veronica, that Hal Cooper came home from work. He didn’t typically work Saturdays, but too many people had called out for him to turn down his boss’s pleas. As Hal walked in his home, he knew what he was going to be faced with, Alice had called him the second Veronica had scurried out of their home. He was ready for Alice’s fury, despite being exhausted with it.

                “Took you long enough,” Alice muttered, a hand on her hip as she stood by the kitchen table. Seated at this table was Betty, dressed in simple plain clothes, that she obviously chose to cover herself with. She was looking just like her father, tired and annoyed.

                “Well you know how traffic can be,” Hal sighed, taking his blazer jacket off and draping it on a chair. “It may be a Saturday, but rush hour always exists.”

                Alice pursed her lips, obviously expired on small-talk.

                Seating himself across from Betty, Hal folded his hands together on the table top. “So, Betty…” Betty looked up at her dad, her eyes searching his face for judgement. “Your mother tells me that she caught you and your friend Veronica being intimate?”

                Betty shifted in her chair. Hal could tell she was summoning courage.

                “She’s my girlfriend,” Betty corrected. “Not just my friend.”

                Hal felt something in his heart drop. No father is ever ready for his daughter- and his _last_ at that- to be a woman. The thought of someone coming by to take his little girls away was never painless.

                “Absurd,” steamed Alice, “Just like Polly, you had to go off and pick someone from a family that has done the family wrong.”

                “Veronica isn’t guilty for whatever her parents have done, mom,” Betty muttered.

                “I forbid you to see her,” Alice continued, shaking her head.

                “You can’t,” Betty rebelled mildly.

                “I can’t? Wait until I give Hermione a call. I’m sure she feels the same. I can’t believe you two thought it was okay to … do what you did under my roof!”

                “I’m not a child anymore, mom,” Betty said, gripping the sides of her chair to stabilize her building anger.

                “You’re not?” Alice repeated, ready to check Betty.

                “Alice,” Hal murmured, putting his hand up passively to stop the storm that was about to brew. “She’s right. I mean, the girls are eighteen, finals are around the corner. They’ll be graduating soon. They’re allowed to be with each other that way.”

                “Thanks, dad,” Betty smirked towards Alice.

                “However, I will agree with your mother that you should not have done it in our home. It’s disrespectful, especially since you were hiding this relationship from us.”

                Betty’s jaw dropped for a second. “Where else am I supposed to be with her, then? In the car?”

                “Betty, listen, you may be an adult in the eyes of the government, but you still live at home. You should always respect the rules of whose roof you live under.”

                Betty slumped back in her chair. She knew her father was right.

                “Does Hermione know?” Hal asked, still doing his best to maintain the peace.

                Betty gritted her teeth for a second, looking between her parents. “Yes,” she muttered.

                “Are you kidding me?” Alice shouted.

                “Well we knew she would be more _accepting_.”

                Before Alice could retort, the doorbell rang.

                “Now who could that be?” Hal asked in an old-fashioned tone. He got up from his chair and went to go answer the door. In his absence, Alice leaned over the table to glare at Betty.

                “Don’t you think for a second that I would not be accepting of your sexuality, Betty. You just had to pick Veronica Lodge, didn’t you? That’s my problem. Hell, I would’ve lost my mind over Cheryl Blossom too. Find another girl.”

                “I don’t want another girl, mom,” Betty responded, with equal tenacity in her voice.

                “Well,” came Hal’s voice as he re-emerged in the kitchen, “we have some guests, Alice.”

                Alice turned her head away from Betty to see none other than Hermione and Veronica Lodge standing in her kitchen. Frozen in disbelief, the room was silent waiting for her response. Hermione wore an amused smirk on her face, Betty could tell that she wasn’t really trying hard to keep it composed- and Veronica on the other hand seemed nervous, yet hopeful, and in her hands was a medium-sized white box.

                Getting up from her chair, Betty walked over to them. “Good afternoon, Mrs. Lodge,” Betty greeted, blushing as her girlfriend’s mom shot her a knowing look.

                “Hello, Betty,” Hermione returned. “Ronnie here has told me of an unfortunate encounter a few hours ago. I told her that it was only good etiquette to come and apologize correctly to your mother.”

                Alice scoffed, and Veronica walked up to her and handed her the box.

                “An olive branch,” Veronica extended, trying to be chipper.

                Alice took the box after a moment of hesitation.

                “Are they?” Betty asked, purposefully not finishing her sentence because she knew the answer.

                “Cupcakes,” Veronica nodded. “Express shipped.”

                Alice didn’t bother to open the box and just put it down on the table.

                “Veronica,” came Hermione’s voice, using that tone universal to mothers urging their children.

                Veronica nodded once more and wrung her hands for a couple of seconds before standing up straight to look upon Alice and Hal.

                “Mrs. Cooper, Mr. Cooper,” she addressed to each respectfully, “I am sorry for you having to know, and see, me and Betty sleeping together today…” Betty could hear Hermione let out a humored exhale at Veronica’s choice of words. “I promise that it won’t happen again in your household. I also want you to know that Betty means a lot to me and that I am not fooling around with her. I have done my best so far to respect her and take care of her during our relationship-”

                “Which has gone on for how long now?” Alice interrupted, putting a hand on her hip.

                “Since junior year…”

                “So for at least two years?” Alice asked, baffled.

                “Yes, ma’am…” Veronica flexed her hands to dismiss her nerves. “But don’t worry, we didn’t … uh… engage in sex until we were old enough.” Betty and Hermione cringed slightly, but they both knew this needed to be said. Veronica had to answer questions before they were asked. “I want you to know that, because… because I want you to know that its not just about sex. You see, Mr. and Mrs. Cooper, I love your daughter…”

                Betty literally swooned. They had said it to each other before, it was not the first time she heard those words leave Veronica’s lips. But Veronica had never said it out loud to anyone else. It was a declaration of love and claiming at once, and Betty was smitten by the act.

                “You’re in love with her?” Alice questioned. “That’s why you went out of your way to get her to fuck you like that?”

                “Mom!” Betty shouted, coming to stand beside Veronica, completely bewildered by her mother’s language.

                “Alice, don’t you talk about my daughter- or _your daughter’s_ \- relationship like that. I won’t stand for that. I brought Ronnie here so that she could explain their relationship to you and to apologize. Not to be attacked.” Hermione had now stepped up to the plate, ready to defend her daughter further. “Who cares how they were having sex? They’re eighteen. They’re allowed to be together and they’re of age to be allowed to use those toys, whether you want to comprehend that or not - I mean, you can’t even purchase them without being of age.”

                “Does it not bother you, Hermione?” Alice raged.

                “As a mother not ready to see her children grow up, yes- but Ronnie and Betty are ready. They’re grown, and there’s nothing mothers can do to stop our children from being adults. Its our job to let them leave the nest.”

                Alice went quiet and looked away, her sight drifting to the floor tiles. She wasn’t ready.

                “Veronica,” Hal spoke up finally. Veronica looked up at him. Betty could see in her dark eyes that she was still doing her best to remain unmoved. “Come here,” he opened his arms and leaned towards her, inviting her in a hug. She judged the situation for a split second before entering his embrace. She returned the hug cautiously, and when they parted, Hal squeezed her shoulder. It looked like it pained him to do so, but he said with a smile, “If you say you love my daughter, welcome to the family then.”

                “Hal!” Alice retorted.

                “What?” He muttered. “This needs to end.”

                “Thank you, Mr. Cooper, I promise I’ll take good care of her.” Veronica said optimistically, reaching to hold Betty’s hand.

                “Good,” he said, smiling once more. “Don’t worry, I still need to have a talk with you.”

                “Uh… what talk?” Veronica asked, her optimism disappearing quickly.

                “The talk all dads give when someone comes to date their little girl,” he answered with a playful wink.

                “Oh,” Veronica laughed lightheartedly. “That one…”

                “Veronica, honey, I think it’s time to go,” Hermione said. “The Coopers need some time right now.”

                “Right,” Veronica acknowledged. “Thank you again, for letting me come and apologize and let you know about me and Betty,” she addressed to the Coopers, then she turned to Betty. “I’ll text you in a bit, okay?”

                “Okay,” Betty said with a smile. And then without a care in the world, she leaned down quickly to press a quick kiss on Ronnie’s lips. “I love you.”

                Veronica blushed scarlet violently, her heart affected by the public declaration just like Betty was minutes ago. “I love you too,” she replied, and then hurried to follow her mother out the door.

 

                It wasn’t long before Betty’s phone vibrated. It was now a couple of hours after the whole confrontation in the kitchen. Hal and Alice had argued silently for a least an hour after the Lodges left, but now, the house was silent. Betty didn’t want to investigate. She figured if they were going to leave her alone, she was going to leave them alone. She would face that raging bull again in the morning.

                   Lying across her bed, wrapped up in her blankets that were already tousled from her love affair, she glanced at her phone to check the notification. It was a text from Kevin:

                _So I hear Betty Cooper gives out some good dick lol_

                Betty rolled her eyes and went to responding quickly: _what did she tell you?_

                Betty wasn’t upset that Veronica had told Kevin. She expected as much. In fact, Kevin was the only one Betty trusted herself to discuss her sex life with, so it didn’t surprise her that Veronica did the same, she knew that he would only keep everything between the three of them.

                _That you got her walking funny. It took every fiber in her tiny being to walk normally in front of your parents lmao_

She was going to respond once more, but then her phone buzzed again. This time it was Veronica.

                _My mom has not stopped laughing since we got home._

                Texting back rapidly with a light heart, Betty wrote: _Oh yeah? Kevin too._

                It only took less than a minute for Veronica to respond: _Oh I just had to tell him. I’m sorry. It was too good to keep that amazing experience to myself ;)_

 _Well I don’t know if you’ll be experiencing that again any time soon_ , Betty wrote.

                _Awww, you sure?? Not even at my place??_

Betty smiled at the screen, amused at Veronica’s eagerness to try again. _We’ll have plenty of time when we share that dorm together. Trust me, I’m not gonna be able to keep my hands off you._

 _Is that so?_ Replied Veronica quickly. _Not gonna lie, I fear for our college experience. Grades are gonna tank, sex is gonna skyrocket. A room to ourselves? I don’t know, B, can we handle it?_

Betty chuckled at Veronica’s teasing.

                _I can, don’t know about you_.

                There was a couple of minutes without a reply, and Betty assumed that maybe Veronica was out of material, but sure enough, her phone buzzed. Opening their text thread, Betty was greeted to a picture of Veronica wearing a red and black plaid shirt, the buttons undone, teasing a glimpse of her breasts and her smooth stomach. Her obsidian locks of hair sprawled about like a magazine spread, and even though she was clear of makeup, her face was still radiant in natural beauty. Betty had to put the phone done. Her face went red, she was sure of it, and she felt warmth build up in her core. She had seen Veronica stark naked a few times, but it was always exciting nonetheless. Betty believed there wouldn’t be a day where she would stop appreciating and worshiping Ronnie and her body.

                Snatching the phone back up to admire the photo, another text came through, from none other than Veronica: _you sure about that?_

                _Baby you know you can’t just surprise me like that. I’m sensitive lol_ Betty wrote quickly.

                Another picture came through. This time, Ronnie had pulled one edge of the shirt further, exposing just the edge of a darkened nipple.

                _Jesus fucking Christ,_ Betty said to herself. Her thumbs moved quickly on the digital keyboard to send a swift response before Veronica thought about sending another picture: _baby what are you doing?_

 _You don’t like this?_ Veronica’s text came in quickly, accompanied yet again by another photo. This time the shirt was completely removed. Betty swallowed hard as her eyes devoured the picture in front of her. God if Veronica was with her right now.

                _You know I do_ , Betty found herself replying.

                _What do you wanna do to me right now?_ Veronica’s bold text sent Betty’s heart drumming in her ears.

                _Everything._

                _Call me._

                Betty could barely hear the dial tone ringing as she obeyed Veronica’s request.

                “Hello?” Veronica asked on the other line, playfully acting like she didn’t know who had called her.

                “Ronnie, what are you up to?” Betty asked, after swallowing hard.

                “I just like to get you riled up,” Veronica answered, the teasing whisper sending chills down Betty’s neck. “You wanna see more, baby?”

                Betty bit her lip, overwhelmed by the situation. Of course she wanted to see more. She always wanted to stop time and just marvel at how fulfilled life felt when being with Ronnie this way.

                “Yes, please,” Betty replied, her voice in a cracked whisper.

                She could hear Veronica chuckle on the other line, “Well, baby… I hate to break it to you, but I’m a little tired…”

                “What?” Betty stuttered.

                “Mhmmm,” she knew Veronica was biting her lip, stifling a laugh. “I know it’s only ten o’clock now, but I’m _so tired._ It’s your fault, really. Probably fucked me a little too good today.”

                “Too good? Want me to tone it down, then?” Betty asked, a little too spiteful. She didn’t mean to come off that way, she just didn’t appreciate this hang up.

                “Absolutely not,” said Veronica, her voice ever so sultry. “Betty, I don’t think you understand how amazing you were.”

                “Well if I delivered, I think I deserve more pictures.”

                Veronica hummed a chuckle, “Like I said baby, I’m tired.”

                “Veronica, I know you’re not tired, don’t lie to me.”

                Ronnie’s amusement was even more evident now, not bothering to keep from laughing, yet she went along with her ploy. “Maybe tomorrow, babe. You might get something in the morning. Night, I love you!”

                “Ronnie- Ronnie, no, wait! … I love you too.”

                They hung up, but not without Betty catching one more sound of Veronica’s teasing laugh.


End file.
